NO LO OLVIDES
by Maria Elisabeth Black
Summary: Un bosque, unos niños y el peligro de ser un mago. Historia de porqué los Malfoy odian a los muggles, sinceramente yo también los odiaría.


NO LO OLVIDES.

 _Bueno aquí va mi primera historia, puede que este bastante mal redactada (no está muy revisado y creo que se puede mejorar), pero la subo antes de arrepentirme. Sé que el tema tiene mucha más chicha, pero por el momento prefiero subir algo e ir mejorándolo o añadiendo si veo que la cosa marcha, aunque lo dudo. Gracias por leer enserio seas quien seas ya me caes bien, te debo un cubata, un café, sangre de elfo lo que sea que bebas._  
 **Disclaimer: El universo utilizado es el de J.K. Rowling, la historia y la idea mia.**

En un bosque frondoso a las afueras de una gran y bonita casa, había dos hermosos niños rubios que jugaban a perseguirse en bosque. La niña tenía unos diez años y un vestido muy bonito roto y manchado por las ramas de los bosques y la tierra del suelo. Corría detrás de su hermano de seis años de edad que tenía la ropa también sucia y manchada.

-¡Vuelve aquí Edward!- La niña ríe y ríe mientras él todavía intentaba ir más deprisa hasta que cae al suelo y antes de una pausa en la que la chica le mira preocupada se hecha a llorar. Ella corre hasta él y le mira la rodilla raspada y sangrante mientras le acaricia el pelo.

-Jope te he dicho mil veces que tengas cuidado mientras corres- dice en tono de regañina de hermana mayor pero cuando él niño solo llora más fuerte ella suspira y con un tono muy dulce dice- a ver espera…- le coloca la mano suavemente sobre la rodilla y el niño deja de llorar y muy callado la mira como si fuese a presenciar algo maravilloso, ella ha cerrado los ojos y ha fruncido el ceño. Edward de pronto siente un escalofrío y ella sonriente ya, levanta la mano. La pierna está completamente curada y el niño la mira como si fuera el ser más maravilloso del mundo, la chica sonríe arrogantemente y le ayuda a levantarse.

-Papá dice que pronto iré a la escuela y que allí aprenderé a controlarlo mucho mejor, pero que para ser tan pequeña y no tener varita soy muy buena- ella pone cara de orgullosa.

-Katherine, ¿crees que algún día yo también sabré hacer cosas como tú?- el niño la mira esperanzado como si le diera miedo saber la respuesta.

Ella sonríe bondadosamente y dice- claro tonto, pero todavía eres pequeño- de pronto como si se acabara de acordar dice animada –oye! ¿no te estaba yo persiguiendo por un pastel robado?- El chico ríe y se hecha a correr cuando una persona aparece detrás de un árbol. El que nunca había visto a nadie que no fuera de su familia solo se asusta y se va rápidamente al lado de su hermana que ha dejado de reírse y se ha quedado quieta mirando al señor.

Lleva la ropa sucia y vieja no bonita y cuidada como su padre, es más joven que su padre, pero mucho más feo. Lleva el pelo sucio y descuidado y los ojos… los ojos inundados de miedo. Katherine, era una niña muy guapa de pelo rubio recogido en dos bonitas trenzas y un vestido muy bonito aunque un poco roto por haber jugado fuera, mamá me reñirá piensa, los ojos grises y las mejillas sonrosadas. Ella piensa que no debería tener miedo ya que no parece ningún monstruo feo, se lo diría al chico, pero hay algo en su mirada, en la forma en la que parece que quiere salir corriendo, que le pone los pelos de punta, le da la mano a su hermano dispuesta a marcharse y le se da la vuelta. De pronto lo escucha acercarse rápidamente y le agarra la muñeca con mucha fuerza, nadie le había cogido así nunca y se asusta. Grita y se da cuenta de que ha cogido la mano de su hermano que también patalea y llora. Le mira a los ojos del chico asustada y él la mira como si le fuera morder en cualquier momento con los ojos todavía llenos de pánico, aunque parece querer mirar a todos lados menos a la chica y al hermano, de repente mira hacia donde está la casa como si se asegurase de que no hay nadie y grita:

-¡Los tengo los tengo!- de pronto todo el bosque parece que se mueve y de entre los árboles sale mucha gente. Hombres y mujeres también sucios y asustados que cuando los miran gritan o dicen ¡Santo Dios!, tened cuidado, Dios santo… Algunos hombres más los agarran y la cogen, su hermano parece loco mientras grita hacia la casa: ¡MAMÁ, MAMÁ! Ella intenta ir a consolarle pero no la dejan y las lágrimas empiezan a caerle de los ojos mientras también grita desesperada: NO, NO LE HAGAN NADA ES MI HERMANO, ES MI HERMANO. Nadie parece escucharla, hablan entre ellos y les miran, algunos hasta con pena, pero nadie hace nada.

De pronto los atan y los ponen detrás de un carruaje tirado por caballos grandes y feos. En el asiento de adelante va un señor mayor y el primer joven, las demás personas van detrás del carro hablando entre susurros y sin atreverse a mirarlos. Su hermano sigue llorando y ella escucha como el chico le cuenta al viejo: -Ella ha colocado las manos sobre la pierna herida del niño y la ha curado, LA HA CURADO PADRE, ha dicho no sé que de una escuela y los padres- parece nervioso y asustado- los padres…dicen cosas horribles de ellos, si se enteran de que tenemos a sus hijos… a lo mejor no son tan malos- el viejo lo interrumpe y muy sereno dice- son herejes y demonios venidos del infierno, no podemos permitir que sus hijos vivan, parecen ángeles pero no te engañes los demonios lo parecen.

Ella abre mucho los ojos asustada, ya sabe porque los han cogido, ha escuchado hablar de eso a sus padres, son gente que no sabe hacer magia y que creen que ellos son malos. Viven cerca del pueblo, antes se llevaban bien pero cada vez desconfían más de ellos. A papa no le gusta dice que ha escuchado que en otros lugares les hacen cosas horribles a los magos. Matar la palabra rebota en el cerebro de la niña y antes de poder evitarlo se mea en el vestido, esa gente la quiere matar, por ser maga. Pero si todavía no sabe hacer magia, no tiene varita, no ha ido a la escuela a aprender como su padre y su madre hechizos y pociones. Su hermano le está preguntando que donde van pero ella esta blanca como la pared, como le va a decir eso a su hermano. De pronto el carro se para y unas manos tiran de ella y de su hermano, intenta por todos los medios que la suelten, intenta controlar la magia que a veces y solo a veces consigue que haga lo que quiere, pero solo consigue que la furia y el miedo hagan que un árbol cercano estalle en llamas. De pronto todos los aldeanos se giran hacia el árbol asustados y la agarran y tiran de ella con más fuerza mientras ahora enfadados gritan BRUJA, BRUJA, BRUJA… Su hermano grita su nombre, el de sus padres, mientras llora con mucha fuerza. Pero ella ya solo ve un poste que hay en medio de la plaza, está rodeado de madera y la atan a él. Mientras llora con todas sus fuerzas intenta ver entre la gente algún rostro de pena o de compasión pero solo hay miedo y odio. Mira a su hermano que esta tan asustado, no parece saber que va a pasar… Las lágrimas caen sobre su rostro mientras piensa, mi padre los matará cuando se entere.

Edward no deja de llorar, que quiere esa gente porque los han cogido, porque no les dejan en paz, no han hecho nada. Él no sabe de qué Dios hablan todo el rato, ni porque le gritan a su hermana bruja, claro que es una bruja. ¿Pero es que esas mujeres no lo eran? Su hermana no hacía nada malo, era buena, era muy buena. Y de pronto cuando empiezan a quemar la madera de alrededor del poste, y su hermana grita mientras la llaman comienzan a devorarla, grita y no puede dejar de mirar. Mira como su hermana, la buena, la que siempre le ayuda para que sus padres no les regañen y juega con él a pesar que sus padres dicen que no lo haga, muere. Nadie la ayuda, nadie parece entender que eso está mal, su hermana grita y los ojos se le salen de las orbitas mientras intenta desatarse. Un hombre de aspecto mayor vestido de blanco dice cosas en un idioma extraño mientras no deja de mirar como su hermana muere. Lo puede ver sonreír, nadie dice nada. Solo se escucha el cura, los gritos de su hermana que se mezclan con los suyos. Entonces cuando su hermana exhala su último grito y la gente mira como el resto de su cuerpo se está deshaciendo por el fuego. Aparece su padre con una expresión que Edward no pudo olvidar jamás. Furioso, pero no furioso de cuando su hermana y él hacen una travesura, es algo mucho más fuerte. Llega a caballo y cuando ve el cuerpo de su hija quemado en la hoguera, aprieta los dientes e inspira por la nariz. Furioso hecha un conjuro por la varita que hace que el cura que estaba al lado de la hoguera grite de dolor y caiga. Toda la plaza se comienza a vaciar y las manos que sujetan a Edward le tiran al suelo y corren. Su padre va hacia la hoguera y apaga el fuego con un hechizo, el cuerpo calcinado de su hermana esta irreconocible y su padre al que nunca había visto llorar, grita mientras las lágrimas corren por su cara. Gira la cara desesperado, furioso tal vez a la espera de encontrar a alguien a quien matar por el asesinato de su hija, grita: OS MATARÉ, OS MATARÉ A TODOS, pero cuando ve a su hijo atado y mirándole traumatizado en el suelo. Su cara cambia, se acerca a él, llama a un elfo doméstico y le ordena sin mirarle que recoja a su hija, desata a su hijo y le sube al caballo. Mientras vuelven a casa sin decir una palabra, Edward que ha dejado de ser un niño esa noche, que no se atreve a importunar el silencio inquietante y el semblante serio de su padre solo dice una cosa en un susurro:

-¿Por qué?- Su padre sin dejar de mirar al frente, le responde después de lo que parece ser una eternidad- Porque son monstruos hijo, no lo olvides.

Lucius Malfoy y Draco Malfoy salen del pensadero, el primero con el rostro tan serio como el Malfoy del recuerdo y el segundo, aunque intenta imitar el rostro de su padre en su tierna cara de 8 años, tiene una cara de susto enorme.

-Papa, ¿Esos eran muggles?- dice asustado como si en cualquier momento fuesen a aparecer allí a quemarlo en la hoguera.

Lucius sonríe tristemente: -Sí, de hace muchos años pero sí- le pone la mano en el hombro y le dice- Draco, ahora los muggles no saben que existimos- su rostro se endurece y su voz cambia- pero siguen ahí fuera, apoderándose y gobernando el mundo mientras nosotros nos escondemos de ellos.

-¿Por qué?- pregunta Draco con los ojos fijos en la cara de su padre.

-Porque no somos como ellos, Draco porque si salimos al mundo muggle y ven que somos diferentes nos intentarán matar otra vez. Pero nunca olvides que somos mejores Draco que ellos son peor que animales y que aunque tengamos que vivir escondidos, son para nosotros tan insignificantes como hormigas.

-Pero ¿por qué tenemos que vivir escondidos si somos mejores que ellos?- dice Draco con el ceño fruncido.

-Porque las cosas son así, pero algún día cambiarían y entonces acabaremos con ellos. No lo olvides Draco no lo olvides.

Draco jamás pudo olvidar el recuerdo que le enseño su padre y las pesadillas que tuvo después, los muggles eran malos, eran peores que malos, hacían daño a la gente por motivos tan absurdos que nadie en su sano juicio podía pensar que eran normales. Se extrañó cuando le dijo que había magos que los defendían, se extrañó todavía más cuando supo que había magos y magas que se CASABAN con ellos. Porque le daba igual lo que le dijera la gente, él sabía la verdad, como su padre, que eran monstros, monstros que odiaban a los magos y que si les daban la oportunidad acabarían con ellos.

Fin.


End file.
